Many telephones today include a “call-log” function that maintains a record of call activity for convenient reference by a user. A typical call-log keeps separate lists of outgoing-calls, answered calls, and missed-calls, with each list specifying for each call a respective telephone number and/or name. In a typical arrangement, the telephone will then provide an on-screen menu through which a user can opt to view a desired list and, in turn, the details regarding a particular call. In most cases, a user can further opt to initiate a call from the call-log, by selecting a listed call and then invoking a call-initiation function.